Je croyais ne vivre que pour toi
by Konan-kami
Summary: Sakura, Konan, Deidara, trois frères et soeurs, avec leurs sentiments, leurs vies... Ses ados comme leurs autres, quoi. Histoire principalement centrée sur Konan. Schoolfic et romance, mais pas que. / Reprise après un très long arret. N'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis. /
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :  
>[ Une jeune femme, aux cheveux bleus, des larmes striant ses joues, regardait loin devant elle, ses souvenirs tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Son cœur hurlait de détresse, ses poumons réclamaient de l'air. Les jambes dans le vide, le roulement des vagues beaucoup plus bas. Elle aimait la falaise et s'y rendait toujours pour réfléchir. Elle entendit des pas rapides, se leva avec difficulté, et se retourna. Les cheveux rouges, dégoulinants de pluie, il la fixa.<p>

_ Aller, Ko. On rentre.

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais elle bascula. Elle se retrouva dans le noir total.

Un mois plus tard

La jeune fille errait dans la rue, la pluie dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Le ciel s'était joint à sa peine, son sourire avait disparu, la nuit la consolait.  
>Elle marchait sans but depuis longtemps, mais n'arrivant plus à réfléchir, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.<p>

Les heures passaient, et, trempée, elle s'assoupit à même le sol, dans la rue déserte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et sourit. Tout allait peut être se terminer? ]

Tout commence cinq ans auparavant.

La famille Haruno, en plein été, se disputait. La raison ? Le déménagement qui arrivait à grands pas, et que personne n'approuvait.

La cadette de la famille soupira. Sakura Haruno, 12 ans, des cheveux roses courts, des yeux émeraudes, avec un caractère bien trempé. Son aîné d'un an à peine, Deidara, hurla en se coinçant un doigt dans la porte. Il avait les cheveux blonds, courts lui aussi, et des yeux bleus. Sakura étouffa un rire, et sa soeur, la plus âgée de la famille lui lança un regard noir. Konan, 16 ans, de longs cheveux bleus, et un regard vert vif, aux reflets légèrement dorés, et un caractère digne des femmes de la famille Haruno.

Leurs parents les regardèrent, puis la mère reprit sur un ton dramatique.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis non à toutes nos propositions.  
>_ Je ne changerai pas de lycée pour voir une famille quasi-inexistante. Reprit Konan avec force<br>_ Ma chérie, réfléchis un peu... tenta son père  
>_ C'est tout réfléchit. Je pars vivre chez moi. Point final.<p>

Elle claqua le coffre de la voiture de son père, et s'installa sur le siège passager. Il soupira et monta à son côté. Elle partait vivre... Deux kilomètres plus loin.

Cette guerre avait commencé une semaine plus tôt, lorsque la jeune fille arriva des États-Unis et... retrouva sa maison vidée. Elle finit par trouver leur nouvelle demeure, du côté Ouest de Konoha. Elle devait alors être interne, ou changer de lycée. Sakura savait qu'elle aurait accepté, si leurs parents n'avaient pas déménagé sans le lui dire.

Le père de famille ayant eu une promotion dans le nouvel hôpital de la ville, devenant chirurgien. Ils devaient déménager dans les plus brefs délais. Leur mère, vendeuse de prêt-à-porter, avait déplacé sa boutique de quelques rues. Malgré tout, la famille ne se voyait réuni que très rarement.

Elle avait trouvé un studio proche de son lycée, côté Est de la ville. Ses parents le lui payaient. Bien sur, au départ, ils avaient refusé. Mais la ténacité de la plus vieille était sans faille. Ils cédèrent trois jours plus tard, après qu'elle ait cassé un mur « sans faire exprès ».

Konan, dans la voiture, fredonnait une musique. Son père la regarda avec intérêt.

_ Hinder, Better than me, dit-elle simplement.  
>_ De mon temps...<br>_ Tu écoutais quoi ? Mozart ? Sourit-elle tendrement.  
>_ Oui... Mais aussi les Beattles.<br>_ Wahou ! Papa ! T'étais un rockeur ? S'émerveilla la jeune fille.  
>_ Et oui, répliqua son père, amusé.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où allait vivre sa fille.

_ Tu es sûre de pouvoir vivre dans cet endroit minuscule ?  
>_ Oui. Sûre et certaine.<p>

Ils vidèrent le coffre, et montèrent les cartons dans le studio, déjà aménagé. Elle souffla, et ouvrit le frigo. Elle en sortit des sodas, et en apporta un à son paternel, avant de boire le sien. Son père lui baisa le front et la laissa seule. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et sortit son sac du lycée pour travailler.

L'année reprendrait bientôt.

Sakura se leva, et descendit les marches de leur nouvelle maison. Elle s'y habituait peu à peu.

Elle fit son petit déjeuner, se prépara, enfila son uniforme, et réveilla son frère. Elle partit ensuite en cours. Elle envoya un message à sa soeur avant de rentrer dans son nouveau collège. Elle entrait en cinquième, et elle en était heureuse.

Sakura arriva dans son nouveau collège et regarda les têtes de ses nouveaux camarades. Un blond, aux cheveux comme les blés la percuta, et tomba sur elle. Il partit sans même savoir s'il lui avait fait mal. Elle rouspéta contre cet imbécile et se releva. Elle entreprit alors de regarder dans quelle classe elle était.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, et y entra, s'installant au premier rang, vers la porte. Elle attendit le professeur, regardant les élèves rentrer par petit groupe. Le professeur entra quelques minutes après, et compta les élèves.

_ Il nous manque encore des élèves...

Sakura sourit, se disant qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler. Un jeune homme très étrange toqua et ouvrit la porte. Il avait des piercings de partout et faisait un peu peur à la jeune fille. Il s'excusa et poussa trois jeunes gens dans la classe.

_ Excusez-nous, monsieur. Je ne pensais pas les retenir aussi longtemps.  
>_ Yahiko-kun! Tu es tout excusé, voyons.<br>_ Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

Il sourit un peu, et referma la porte, laissant les trois garçons seuls devant la classe.

_ Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Uchiwa. Uzumaki, Inuzuka, en espérant que cette année ne ressemblera pas à la précédente.

Tout trois baissèrent la tête et partirent s'asseoir.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Kakashi Hatake, son professeur principal, et accessoirement professeur de japonais, leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement du collège, leur avait donné des papiers et les avaient relâché pour manger.

A l'heure du repas, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le self, elle s'installa à une table de quatre, et commença son repas. Les chaises autour d'elle se trouvèrent rapidement occupées. Elle leva la tête, regardant les trois retardataires du matin, et se leva. Le jeune homme brun, à la peau mate la retint.

_ Non, reste. On va s'en aller...  
>_ Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais manger ailleurs.<p>

Elle plia bagage et sortit manger dans la cour. Elle choisit un arbre, s'assit contre, et recommença à manger quand elle entendit du bruit. Sa curiosité la poussa à regarder de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Elle croisa alors un regard d'encre, et s'y perdit quelques secondes. Elle se réinstalla à sa place, les joues rouges. Son repas lui parut fade, elle allait se lever quand elle sentit le regard noir sur elle. Elle déglutit et tourna la tête. Un sourire doux, une expression un peu enfantine. Le jeune homme s'assit a coté d'elle. Il avait un cahier de dessins sur les genoux. Il regarda le repas de la jeune fille et lui sourit. Elle le lui tendit, un peu gênée. Il en mangea un peu et lui sourit.

_ Tu es nouvelle?  
>_ Oui...C'est compliqué...<br>_ ça tombe bien, j'ai du temps.  
>_ Je viens du lycée Est.<br>_ Une ennemie?  
>_ Oui, en quelques sortes.<p>

Elle éclata de rire, puis se ressaisit.

_ Mon père a obtenu un poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital Ouest, donc, nous avons déménagé.  
>_ Fille unique?<br>_ Oh non... Du tout, soupira-t-elle  
>_ Je m'appelle Sai.<br>_ Et je suis Sakura.  
>_ J'espère te revoir...<br>_ Demain, pour le repas, ici, proposa-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il lui sourit et se leva. Il disparut de son champ de vision rapidement. Une jeune fille, blonde, avec la même allure que son frère, vint à sa rencontre.

_ Hey! La nouvelle! Oui, toi, idiote.  
>_ Que... veux-tu?<br>_ Ne t'approche pas de ce mec...  
>_ Pourquoi?<br>_ Il fait partit de ''leur'' bande... Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Sakura la regarda longuement. L'autre soupira avant de s'asseoir a côté d'elle.

_ Ils sont une bande, tous beaux, riches, et la plupart intelligents.  
>_ Et pourquoi j'aurai des problèmes?<br>_ Les filles en sont dingues, ici. Elles tueraient pour avoir un sourire de l'un deux.  
>_ Et?<br>_ Elles te mèneront la vie dure en tant que petite nouvelle, n'en rajoute pas.  
>_ Les filles d'ici sont...<br>_ ...Folles, ouais...

Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis la blonde sortit une pomme de son sac et croqua dedans.

_ Ino, Yamanaka Ino.  
>_ Haruno Sakura.<br>_ Ton prénom te va bien...  
>_ Si tu te pose la question, oui, c'est ma couleur naturelle.<p>

Ino la regarda, avant de conclure en se levant.

_ T'as l'habitude qu'on s'interroge.

Elle s'en alla en agitant la main. Sakura retourna dans le bâtiment pour le discours de la directrice.

La femme, à forte poitrine, blonde, attendait visiblement le silence. Elle commençait à s'énerver, s'était très visible, et compréhensible. On entendait des gloussements de filles dans toute la salle, un bruit assourdissant. Sakura s'éloigna le plus possible de la cohue, quand elle vit un blond se faufiler sous une rangée de chaises pour venir dans sa direction. Elle voulait lui hurler de dégager, mais elle n'eut pas le temps que les groupies se ruèrent sur elle.

Elle jura longuement, puis, regarda le blond, pris au piège, qui la suppliait du regard. Elle lui colla une claque magistrale.

_ Pour ce matin, tu m'as bousculé. Expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule

Il l'a regarda surpris, puis s'excusa. Elle jeta un regard noir autour d'elle, et les filles se calmèrent un peu. Chacun retrouva sa place, et le discours rasoir commença. Elle bailla en sortant une heure plus tard, de la salle de théâtre, où il y avait eu le discours. Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule et partit en direction de chez elle. A peine avait-elle franchit le portail qu'elle entendit des gloussements. Elle redouta de se retourner, mais finit par le faire. Toute la ''bande'' devait être là, rigolant, s'agitant, ou regardant ailleurs. Le blond vint vers elle, et elle partit en courant.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto regarda l'air moqueur de Sasuke, puis regarda tout ses amis. La plupart était surpris. Aucune fille ne les fuyait de la sorte. Elles se jetaient à leur pied, les adulant, pour leur plus grand malheur.

_ Elle s'appelle Sakura.

Ils fixèrent tous Sai, qui leur sourit.

_ Je lui ai parlé, a midi. J'ai mangé avec elle. Elle était venue s'asseoir contre l'arbre sous lequel je suis tout le temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas a trouvé quelqu'un...  
>_ Tu lui as parlé?<br>_ Oui, elle est une ''ennemie'' de l'Est, elle a déménagé parce que son père a eu une mutation.  
>_ T'en apprends des choses... lui lança Sasuke, d'un ton sec.<p>

Sasuke le regardait méchamment, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Naruto pris Sasuke par le bras, et le tira. Il pensait pouvoir la rattraper.

Erreur, puisque la jeune fille ôtait déjà ses chaussures, et posait son sac dans la cuisine. Elle secoua la tête. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, c'était un fait. Mais les regards de leurs ''fans'' faisaient vraiment peur.

Elle monta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle toqua, et entra. La chambre était vide. Elle descendit les escaliers, entra dans la cuisine. Un mot y avait été déposé. Elle sourit.

« Sakura,  
>Quand tu rentres, surtout, ne vas pas dans ma chambre. Comme c'est déjà fait, je te trucide plus tard. Ko m'a appelé, je devais aller chez elle. Rejoins-nous quand tu lis se mot. Tu nous rendras un énorme service. Merci beaucoup. Dei »<p>

Elle éclata de rire, et remit ses chaussures. Elle sortit de chez elle, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

Naruto et Sasuke couraient toujours. Sasuke finit par adresser la parole au blond, dans l'espoir qu'il se calme :

_ Naruto...  
>_ Hm ?<br>_ Pourquoi tu cours, pourquoi avoir pris ce chemin ?  
>_ Je veux la rattraper, je veux lui parler. Et je suis sûre qu'elle habite par ici.<br>_ Si tu as raison, tu dors chez moi se soir.  
>_ Youpi ! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire<br>_ Hn...  
>_ Toi alors... T'es sûr que je me trompe ? Soupira le blond<br>_ Oui. Répondis froidement le brun.

Le blond jura, puis s'arrêta de courir. Il coupa derrière un jardin et tomba nez à nez avec la rose qui marchait tranquillement.

Il sourit bêtement en regardant le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer. Il salua la jeune fille, qui le regarda un peu surprise. Le blond entama alors la conversation.

_ Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.  
>_ Oui, et tu es ? S'enquit la rose avec un sourire<br>_ Naruto Uzumaki. Et lui c'est...  
>_ Uchiwa Sasuke, coupa le brun avec un soupire.<br>_ Tu habites ici ? Continua le blond, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu le soupire de l'autre.  
>_ Oui, j'habite dans ce quartier.<br>_ Cool ! On va pouvoir aller au collège ensemble, s'emballa le blond.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et leur fit signe.

_ Je suis pressée, les garçons... Si vous voulez, on se voit plus tard.

Et elle partit en courant. Le bus allait fermer ses portes quand elle sauta dedans. Sasuke sourit et Naruto le regarda.

_ Je dors chez toi se soir, Sasuke.  
>_ Ouai, je sais, c'est bon... soupira l'autre en faisant la moue.<p>

Le brun regarda son ami gesticuler et sourit. Naruto adorait aller chez les Uchiwa pour voir Mikoto, et Itachi.

Itachi était le grand frère de Sasuke, ami avec son propre frère, Yahiko. Mikoto, c'était la mère de Sasuke, une femme douce, belle et très gentille. Fugaku, le père de Sasuke n'était jamais là, étant le chef du service chirurgie au centre hospitalier de Konoha Est.

Toute la famille espérait que le nouveau centre le demande, pour qu'il se rapproche des siens. Il pourrait rentrer plus souvent à la maison.

Naruto prit son téléphone, composa un numéro, et fronça les sourcils.

_ Maman ! Oui... Je dors chez les Uchiwa ce soir... Non... Bien sur, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé...

Il fit signe à son ami de prévenir ses parents, tout du moins sa mère. Le brun prit son téléphone et fit la même chose.

_ Maman, c'est moi... Ah bon ? C'est super ! Naru peut venir a la maison ? Oui, il sera content. D'accord, on rentre.

Il raccrocha en même temps que le blond, et ils dirent en même temps

_ Mon frère est rentré du lycée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et partirent vers la demeure des Uchiwa, où se trouvaient Itachi et Yahiko.

La rose était dans le bus, et repensait à ses garçons. Pourquoi voulaient-ils absolument qu'ils aillent ensemble au lycée ? Pourquoi étaient-ils essoufflés ? Pourquoi donc elle se sentait bien, en pensant à eux ? Elle secoua la tête et descendit devant l'immeuble de sa soeur. Elle monta les deux étages qui conduisait chez elle, toqua et entra. L'appartement était un vrai chantier. Elle soupira, et appela alors son frère, qui passa la tête par la de la salle de bain.

_ Saku ! T'étais dans ma chambre, hein ?  
>_ Rooh, tu m'as dit de venir, et je suis là... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva-t-elle en souriant malgré tout.<br>_ Tes mains, princesse, lui répondit sa soeur depuis la chambre.  
>_ Ko ! Mais que faites-vous a ce pauvre appart' ?<br>_ On redécore. Madame nous paie même le resto... répondit son frère dans un clin d'œil complice.  
>_ Ok... Je peux faire quoi pour vous aider ? S'enquit la plus jeune.<br>_ Bah... Déjà, va nous acheter de quoi boire... Ce serait déjà beaucoup, répondit l'aîné en sortant de la chambre.

Sakura se mit à rire, tellement fort qu'elle fit sortir son frère. Konan la regarda surprise.

_ Tes cheveux, ils sont pleins de peinture... réussit-elle à articuler en se tenant les côtes.  
>_ Quoi ? S'égosilla-t-elle en courant dans la salle de bain.<p>

Les deux plus jeunes pleuraient de rire. La rose prit alors l'argent que lui tendait son frère, et descendit prendre des bouteilles de jus de fruit. Il fallait juste faire le tour de l'immeuble, ce qui était très pratique. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, et trouva un vieux jean, et un vieux T-shirt de sa soeur. Elle les enfila et se dirigea vers la chambre. L'aîné lui tendit un rouleau et elles chantèrent en faisant de la peinture. Une heure plus tard. Le salon et la cuisine était terminés, et les jeunes gens rangeaient, la musique résonnant dans l'appartement.

Deidara, qui nettoyait les rouleaux et les pinceaux demanda à sa soeur, depuis la salle de bain.

_ Konan ? C'est de qui, celle-là ?  
>_ Faut vraiment que je refasse votre éducation musicale, mes bisounours, se plaignit la bleu.<br>_ Tes quoi ? S'insurgea la plus jeune, avant d'éclater de rire.  
>_ Bisounours, et c'est 10 Years, inculte de petit frère.<br>_ Même moi je le savais, ajouta la rose avec un sourire complice.  
>_ Tss... lui répondit son frère, déclenchant les rires des deux femmes.<p>

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et la mère des trois adolescents téléphona à l'appartement.

_ Allô ? Oui, maman, ils sont là. Je les emmène au resto, se soir. Oui, ils m'ont aidé à refaire la déco... Comment sa ? Ah okay... Oui, dans 15 minutes en bas. D'accord.

Elle raccrocha et jura sans discrétion, attirant les fous rires des plus jeunes.

_ Bon, les enfants... Je vous fais une fleur, maman nous emmène, on est invité quelque part...  
>_ Et c'est quoi la fleur ? Demanda la plus jeune.<br>_ Vous pouvez vous habiller dans mon placard.

Ils sautèrent de joie et retournèrent le placard de l'aîné qui râla. La plus jeune avait pris un slim et un débardeur, Deidara avait mis une chemise et un baggy, et Konan avait choisit un baggy et un débardeur, avec une chemise par dessus. Les trois enfants souriaient, Konan n'avait pas changé. Toujours habillé comme un garçon. En quinze minutes, tout le monde était près et dehors. La voiture de leur mère se gara et ils montèrent tous dedans. Madame Haruno sourit en voyant ses enfants pleins de peinture, qui se chamaillaient.

Ils se garèrent devant chez eux, et l'aîné hurla immédiatement à l'arnaque, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette plus loin. Elle rougit instantanément et les deux autres rirent aux éclats. Leur mère leur lança un regard noir qui les calmèrent un peu. Elle rejoignit la silhouette, qu'elle remercia et commença à marcher. Sakura la suivit, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Elle vit le dos d'un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle sourit et trottina jusqu'à lui. Il la regarda et lui sourit.

_ Je m'appelle Itachi. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude, qui la fit frissonner.  
>_ Je m'appelle Sakura, lui répondit-elle en prenant des couleurs.<p>

Sa soeur la rattrapa et tapa amicalement dans l'épaule du garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Tu la mets mal à l'aise. Déclara-t-elle dans un nouveau fou rire.

Il la dévisagea, la déstabilisant un peu. Cependant, après avoir retiré sa main toujours sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Monsieur ne daigne pas m'adresser la parole ?  
>_ Pardon... ?<br>_ Nana, répondit-elle en donnant un cou de coude à sa soeur qui riait de nouveau.  
>_ Enchanté. Lui sourit-il.<br>_ Konan ! Soupira sa mère avec un regard noir.

Elle partit en courant, riant comme une enfant. Son frère passa, tapant dans la main du brun, en criant un « Deidara » et suivit sa soeur. Ils les trouvèrent plus loin, mort de rire, assis par terre.

_ Excuse les, Itachi. Ils sont turbulents... s'excusa la mère des Haruno


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Excuses les, Itachi. Ils sont turbulents...** _s'excusa la mère des Haruno._

Elle jeta un regard noir à sa fille, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, avec un coup de coude à son frère, et les deux explosèrent de rire. Sakura s'approcha lentement, se pencha vers sa sœur, avant de lui murmurer une parole à l'oreille. L'aîné se figea avec un couinement et regarda son frère, qui éclata de rire.

Itachi vint vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**_ Regarde**, _lui répondit Sakura en pointant les cheveux de Konan_

_ **Oh...** _fit Itachi, se retenant de rire._

_ **Non, c'est pas vrai ? Dites moi que je l'ai enlevé...**_Supplia la bleue._

**_ J'ai bien peur que si... Tu as de la peinture pomme dans les cheveux**. _Dit lentement Itachi._

**_ Pomme ? J'aurai pas pu mettre de la noir ?** _Se plaignit l'autre, avec une moue boudeuse._

Itachi la regarda, et son cœur rata un battement. Cette fille qui riait, boudait, avec un sourire d'enfant, venait de ravir son cœur, il en avait conscience. Il tendit alors la main à la jeune femme, qui la saisit et se releva. Il entrèrent dans un jardin, qui précédait une maison, un petit manoir, comme dans tout le quartier. Konan regarda Itachi, avant de sourire. Il poussa la porte, les joues un peu rouges, et fit entrer la famille Haruno. Mikoto vint à leur rencontre dans un chaleureux sourire, mais bloqua en voyant le malaise de son fils. Elle pouffa un peu, et salua toute la petite famille, puis appela Sasuke, qui dévala les escaliers. Il regarda lui aussi son frère, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Konan se reprit d'un coup, affichant un air plus sérieux, avec un sourire poli, et salua alors la mère de Itachi, puis son petit frère. Elle se présenta d'un voix plus chaude, et suivit Itachi dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et il l'observa du coin de l'œil, faire des paris avec son frère, étouffant des fou rire.

**_ Je te parie qu'elle va faire LA gaffe.** _Reprit-elle en chuchotant._

**_ Non, c'est trop tôt...** _dit son frère sans réelle conviction._

**_ De quoi vous parlez ?** _Demanda le brun, curieux._

La jeune femme sursauta, et le regarda. Elle se contrôla, évitant de rire, et reprit.

_** Notre mère a le don de s'humilier,** _expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire_

**_ C'est hilarant,** _continua le blond en souriant._

_** Au fait, Itachi, on ne c'est pas présentés comme il se doit,** _reprit la bleue._

**_ Moi non plus, a vrai dire.**

**_ Je m'appelle Konan Haruno, je suis en première, au lycée Est. J'habite d'ailleurs là-bas. J'ai 16 ans. Enchantée.**

**_ Je suis son frère, Deidara, j'ai 13 ans, et je suis au collège de l'Est.**

**_ C'est le collège qui fait aussi lycée ?** _Demanda le brun_

**_ Oui, ce qui fait que j'ai le gamin sur le dos, toute la journée,** _dit Konan dans un sourire tendre._

**_ Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, j'ai 16 ans, et je suis au lycée trois rues plus loin.** _Rit-il en regardant leur visage changer._

Konan et lui parlèrent encore un peu, alors que Deidara était partit retrouver sa sœur, qui n'avait pas réapparut.

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit, et Konan tourna la tête, curieuse. Un roux, avec des yeux bleu, le regard froid, passa la porte en soupirant.

_ **Bonjour, Mikoto. Bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Yahiko et, celui qui passera la porte trempé, s'appelle Naruto.** _Expliqua-t-il à la mère des Haruno_

Konan sourit et fixa l'inconnu, qui, se sentant dévisagé, tourna la tête. Un regard suffit a faire rougir la jeune femme, qui se leva, passa devant lui, et partit dans la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et une voix enfantine retentit, se plaignant d'avoir froid. Itachi vint chercher la jeune femme dans la cuisine, l'entraînant dans la maison.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un des garages, qui servait de studio de répétitions. Yahiko prit un micro, qu'il brancha, alors qu'Itachi sortait sa guitare. Il firent un peu de musique, avant de voir rentrer dans le garages la mère des bruns. Elle leur demanda de venir manger, se qu'ils firent. Konan, assise au sol, se leva d'un bond, entraînant sa sœur, contre elle, dans son élan. Son frère tendit la main, et elle le releva. Elle aida Yahiko à ranger les chaises, sans un mot, et ensuite partit manger.

La mère des Haruno, réussit tout de même à se faire remarquer. Il y avait du monde autour de la table. Les parents de Naruto et Yahiko les ayant rejoint. Konan, assise en face d'Itachi, parlait politique avec Minato, le père des Uzumaki. Itachi la regardait argumenter, sans aucun souci, et tenir tête à se beau blond. Il finit par admettre que son point de vue était probable, et elle lui lança un sourire, qui une fois de plus, rendit dingue son voisin d'en face, qui s'étouffa avec de l'eau.

Naruto et Sasuke ne lâchèrent pas Sakura de la soirée, obligeant son frère à garder un oeil dessus. Naruto lui posait des tas de questions, et elle y répondait toujours avec le sourire, sans jamais s'énerver. N'en avait-elle pas marre ? Sasuke soupira à nouveau, tapant derrière la tête du blond, lui signifiant clairement qu'il fallait se taire. Il posa une dernière question.

_ **Dis moi, Sakura, tu es amoureuse** ?

_ **Non**, _répondit-elle en le regardant, sans rosir, sans gène_.

_ **Encore heureux**, _répondit son frère en les regardant tout le deux._

_ **Tyran**, _acheva-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin._

Ils rirent et même Sasuke sourit, en les voyant tous rire de bon cœur. La soirée se termina, et Konan aida Mikoto à ranger, en discutant calmement avec elle. Itachi les rejoignit pour faire la vaisselle, et les femmes se sourirent.

**_ Itachi-kun, tu ne devrais pas plutôt tenir compagnie à Yahiko-kun ?** _Demanda Konan_

**_ Si, sûrement. Sauf que quelque chose me tracassait, et que je voulais en parler. Et je vous aide en même temps.**

**_ Tu voulais savoir quoi ?** _Demanda sa mère, curieuse._

**_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas adressé la parole à Yahiko, Konan ?**

**_ Itachi ! **_Le réprimanda sa mère._

**_ Et bien... Sûrement parce qu'il ne m'a pas adressé ni la parole, ni un regard.** _Répondit-elle en souriant_

**_ Konan, ma chérie, ne réponds pas à se goujat**, s_ouffla sa mère, en lançant des regards noirs a __son fils._

Il termina la vaisselle en quatrième vitesse, et partit rejoindre les personnes toujours dans le salon. Yahiko et Naruto passèrent la tête dans la cuisine, pour dire au revoir aux personnes qui y étaient. Konan, qui passait au même moment, se retrouva alors en face de Yahiko. Elle rougit violemment, et repartit avec les assiettes, l'air de rien.

Mikoto regardait la jeune femme ranger, nettoyer, avec le sourire, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle pouvait être très mature, comme jouer l'enfant, se qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Konan, après quelques minutes de silence, se mit à chanter, avec les yeux presque clos, l'esprit très loin de la pièce.

Itachi et Sasuke entrèrent dans la pièce en entendant la douce voix qui résonnait dans la maison. La mère de Konan entra à son tour et la regarda attendrit, suivit de ses deux autres enfants qui commençaient à fredonner à leur tour. Itachi regardait le dos de la jeune femme, qui continuait de chanter, avec un peu plus de convictions, essuyant et rangeant méthodiquement le reste de la vaisselle. Au bout d'une minute de silence total, elle se retourna et regarda toutes les personnes présentes, qui affichaient des sourires doux. Elle leur sourit à son tour et reprit son œuvre, mais sans un son. En réalité elle était très gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle se contentait d'habitude de fredonner, pas de chanter à tue-tête comme sa.

La soirée se termina ainsi. Itachi proposa de les raccompagner, mais ils déclinèrent, se saluèrent et sortirent. Sur le pas de la porte, ils trouvèrent une main qui aurait du se saisir de la poignée, et deux homme. Un homme d'âge mur et un adolescent, de l'âge de Deidara ou Konan. Mikoto, surprise de les voir toujours devant la porte sortit et les regarda, amusé. Les deux bruns les rejoignirent et Itachi éclata de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto, surprise de les voir toujours devant la porte sortit et les regarda, amusé. Les deux bruns les rejoignirent et Itachi éclata de rire.

_ **Mme Haruno, Konan, Deidara, Sakura, je vous présente mon père, Fugaku. Et derrière lui, c'est Madara mon cousin. **_Présenta le brun, se retenant de rire_.

_ **Itachi, appelles-moi Akio**, _lui sourit Mme Haruno._

_ **Enchantés**, _saluèrent les enfants avec un sourire._

_ **Moi de même. Votre père est un brillant chirurgien**, _enchaîna-t-il_.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Konan lui sourit.

_ **Il doit vraiment regretté d'avoir quitté votre service, monsieur Uchiwa.**

**_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela, jeune fille ?**

**_ Un homme aussi charmant ne peut être qu'apprécier.**

Le père des bruns sentit ses joues chauffées un peu et sourit à l'adolescente. Il les dépassa et rentra chez lui en les saluant. Madara qui écrivait quelque chose, bourra un papier dans la main de la bleue et rentra lui aussi, sans un mot.

Akio riait avec ses enfants, en rentrant tranquillement. Elle ne le dirait sûrement jamais, mais elle était très fière de sa fille, si douée pour désamorcer des conflits ou comme ici, se sortir d'une situation embarrassante. Elle était fière de son garçon, qui était un véritable artiste. Mais aussi de la petite dernière polie et aimable en toute circonstance. Ses enfants avaient prouvés plus d'une fois qu'ils savaient se tenir, et se soir, malgré l'humeur joueuse de l'aîné, le repas de bienvenue c'était très bien déroulé.

Akio appréciait la famille Uchiwa, accueillante et amusante. Le fils aîné avait été poli et prévenant, elle l'appréciait particulièrement et elle avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas été indifférent au charme de sa fille. Elle pensa ensuite au cousin, pas très bavard, qu'ils avaient vu. Il était lui aussi très beau. Le petit frère de Itachi, semblait, lui plus réservé, froid. Elle savait pourtant que sa fille l'avait apprécié, tout comme le blond, Naruto.

Deidara soupira. Les deux « gosses » ne lui plaisaient pas trop. Il préférait discuter avec le frère du blond. Il aimait la présence du brun, mais le fait qu'il en pince visiblement pour sa sœur le gênait un peu.

Sakura souriait. Le baka blond comme les blés avait été très chiant, pourtant, elle l'avait beaucoup aimé. Le beau brun qui le surveillait toujours, froid et distant, ne lui avait pas paru trop désagréable.

Quant à Konan, elle, avait adoré les parents Uzumaki, pouvant tenir tête au père. La mère, plus réservée, semblait vouloir se forger une opinion, avant d'entamer une discussion quelconque. Le plus jeune des deux frères, bien qu'avec un air idiot, lui avait paru gentil. Si sa sœur restait avec des personnes comme lui, elle en serait ravi. Le point noir de la famille, se trouvait être le roux, trop parfait, qui ne commettait pas un écart, sauf ses piercings. Sa voix trop douce et trop sensuel, son regard trop envoûtant... Elle se mit à rougir, et remercia silencieusement tout les saints qu'elle connaissait qu'il fasse nuit.

Elle pensa aussi à la famille qui les avait reçu, et ses joues reprirent une teinte rouge, encore plus intense. Elle avait joué à l'enfant devant Itachi, et du coup, avait voulu prouvé un minimum de maturité le reste de la soirée, jusqu'au moment où elle avait chanté comme une enragée une chanson d'amour. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne jamais les revoir, ou sinon, attendre longtemps, pour ne pas repenser à ces gaffes. Elle conclut avec elle-même qu'Itachi était quand même vachement craquant, se qui la fit ricaner.

Itachi était déjà allongé sur son lit, les joues rosies, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres, avec l'image d'une fille aux cheveux bleuté qui lui souriait, le regard pétillant, et un rire cristallin résonnait dans son esprit. Il repensa ensuite à Yahiko et la dernière parole qu'ils avaient échangés. « Elle est vulgaire, et c'est une enfant » Il ne pensait pas du tout comme sa. Elle avait 16 ans, comme eux, et essayait de s'amuser, de s'adapter. Habillée comme un garçon, elle n'était pas vulgaire, juste spéciale. Et il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette fille ''spéciale''. Il pria pour la revoir le plus tôt possible.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto n'avait finalement pas pu dormir chez lui. Mikoto avait du parler avec Kushina durant la soirée. Le blond envoyait des tas de messages au brun, avec un seul thème : Sakura.

Il soupira une énième fois, et renvoya le même message : _Bonne nuit, Naruto._

Il espérait que le blond le laisse dormir.

Mikoto et Fugaku riait en parlant de cette soirée, et se promirent de réinviter la famille Haruno, quand elle serait au complet.

Madara, dans sa chambre, regardait son portable. Il l'aurait déjà grillé, s'il l'avait pu. Puis, l'écran s'éclaira et un sourire traversa son visage. Message de Inconnu : _Salut... J'ai finalement décidé de te répondre, Madara-kun. C'est Konan, au cas où... J'aurai bien voulu qu'on se revoit, demain, dans un coin tranquille, histoire de faire connaissance. Si sa te dis, réponds moi._

Il répondit aussitôt : _Avec grand plaisir. Tu me diras à quelle heure tu es libre, et où je passe te prendre. Je serais en moto._

Il sourit comme un gosse et s'endormit.

La discussion fut en revanche plus animée chez les Uzumaki, avec une Kushina pas contente du tout, un Minato mort de rire, un blond avec les joues rouges, et un roux, avec un air détaché.

Tout commença avec une remarque du blond sur la merveilleuse Sakura. Pour sa, tout le monde était d'accord, cette enfant était un ange. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de la fille aînée, Konan, qui était intelligente, cultivée, avec un sale caractère, par contre. Ils discutèrent ensuite du frère des deux demoiselles, et Naruto s'en plaignit. Les parents riaient aux éclats. La mère de Haruno, Akio était devenue amie avec la jolie rousse au tempérament de feu. Et la conversation dévia sur le fait que leur fils ainé avait été un vrai goujat, et que Naruto s'était montré vraiment indiscret. Du coup, les deux garçons se faisaient remonter les bretelles, l'un gêné, et l'autre complètement ailleurs.

Quand leur mère les laissa enfin partir se coucher, Naruto envoya des messages a Sasuke, exaspérant le brun. Et le roux, dans son lit, soupira. Pourquoi avait-il été mal à l'aise devant se regard plein de défis, de joie ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, son cœur avait raté un battement ? Pourquoi, surtout, avait-il chanté une chanson juste pour elle ? Dieu seul le savait, mais il avait la conviction que tout ceci ne serait que souffrance. Il savait que lui dédier des mots, peu importe lesquels, le ferait souffrir.

Tous s'endormirent en pensant à leur soirée. Le lendemain matin, Konan se leva très tôt, et partit avec son frère, à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle ronchonnait sur le fait de n'être pas rentré chez elle, après leur soirée, l'obligeant à se lever beaucoup plus tôt. Deidara la regardait bouder et s'énerver toute seule en riant. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et durent courir pour ne pas être en retard.

Konan s'excusa en entrant dans la salle, et passa sa matinée hantée par le visage d'un roux avec des piercings, qui chantait une chanson d'amour, en la fixant. Elle avait rêvé du brun toute la nuit, et se sentait fatiguée. Elle soupira une énième fois, quand l'alarme incendie retentit.

Deidara s'endormait dans son cours d'histoire de l'art, cours visant à réviser le futur contrôle. L'alarme incendie lui fit lever la tête et bailler. Il s'attira le regard noir de son professeur.

Ils évacuèrent tous le lycée-collège, et se regroupèrent dans la cour. Tous riaient plus ou moins, jusqu'à se que les fenêtres explosent, et qu'ils voient les flammes qui dévoraient le bâtiment principal. Les pompiers les firent sortirent, et les deux Haruno se rejoignirent, le blond, en souriant un peu, et la bleue en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Deidara s'inquiéta et sa sœur le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.


	5. Chapter 5

Les pompiers les firent sortirent, et les deux Haruno se rejoignirent, le blond, en souriant un peu, et la bleue en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Deidara s'inquiéta et sa sœur le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

_ **Toutes mes affaires étaient dedans...**

**_ C'est rien, Onee-chan. Tu étais dans le bâtiment près du gymnase, non ?**

**_ Non, dans le bâtiment principal. Notre salle était occupée...**, _pleura l'adolescente_

_ **Il y avait quoi d'important dans tes affaires ?**

**_ Mes clefs, mes cours, mon déjeuné...Mon portable aussi, et puis... un souvenir des States...**

**_ Hum...**, _coupa-t-il, avec un air préoccupé._

_ **Appelles 'man pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher**. _Demanda la bleue avec plus d'ardeur._

_ **Pourquoi ?** _S'enquit le cadet, surpris._

_ **Je veux pas faire deux kilomètres à pied, et j'ai plus aucune de mes affaires**. _Expliqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules._

Elle commença à chercher son professeur de sciences, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle eut la confirmation qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux, en même temps que le directeur de l'établissement le leur annonçait. Elle retourna vers son frère et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le sol, salissant son uniforme. Après une demie-heure, qui lui parut durer beaucoup plus, leur mère se gara affolée devant le portail, et ils la rejoignirent avec un sentiment... de soulagement.

Konan lui expliqua la situation, et ils partirent. Arrivé chez ses parents, Konan fouilla dans les placards pour trouver sa clé de secours, un vieux téléphone, prit un peu d'argent, et cuisina. Elle prit le bus et rentra chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps en uniforme. Sa mère vint la chercher en début de soirée, avec une robe et des talons. La jeune femme douta une seconde, très longue seconde, que se soit un simple repas de famille. Mais elle céda face à une mère impatiente, qui s'acharnait sur ses beaux et longs cheveux bleus.

Ils lui arrivaient presque au rein, et elle aimait les remonter en une queue de cheval haute, qui lui balayait le dos, se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Elle se maquilla, mettant du bleu sur ses paupières, un peu de mascara, et une goutte de fond de teint, pour avoir une peau un ton plus foncée.

Elle sortit de sa salle de bain, et soupira en voyant sa mère retourner tout ses placards.

_ **Et tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne t'invites ?** _S'agaça la jeune fille_

_ **Je vérifie que tu manges bien, que tu t'habilles normalement, et que tu ne me caches rien...** _S'empourpra sa mère en se retournant, un string à la main._

_ **Maman !** _S'écria la jeune femme, rouge de colère et de gène._

_ **Il est très joli**, _sourit sa mère_

_ **Lâche sa !** **On y va, je suis prête.**

_ **Tu es magnifique**, _sourit Akio en regardant sa fille._

_ **Je te ressemble beaucoup.**

Elles se sourirent et partirent pour leur maison.

Sakura avait apprit pour l'incendie et se faisait un sang d'encre. Sa journée avait été catastrophique. Et ne pas avoir vu sa sœur la rendait folle. Elle avait lancé un miroir contre le mur, avait fracassé un tableau, et avait finit par son classeur de cours lancé par la fenêtre. Deidara avait alors tenté de la calmer.

_ **Saku... ?** _Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre, où une tornade venait de passer._

_ **Quoi ?** _Hurla la cadette_

_ **Calmes-toi**. _Déclara calmement le blond._

_ **Pardon, Dei-chan**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**_ Ma journée a été un enfer, et ne pas voir Ko...**

**_ Maman est partie la chercher, tu l'as verras bientôt... Tu veux bien me dire se qu'il s'est passé ?**

**_ Ce matin, Naruto et Sasuke attendait devant le portail quand je partais au lycée.**

**_ C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?**

**_ Oui... Mais après, ce baka m'a pas lâché, et toutes les filles du lycée me haïssent.**

**_ Si elles te posent problème, j'irai les voir**, _dit-il fièrement_

_ **Je demanderai à Ko, parce que toi, elles vont te tabasser, et tu vas crier comme une fille**, _rit la rose_

_ **Okay, dis carrément que je sers à rien... **_bouda le plus vieux en partant._

_ **C'est ce que j'ai dit, idiot**. _Pouffa la rose en lui sautant sur le dos._

Ils descendirent les escaliers comme sa, et trouvèrent du monde dans le salon, qui les regardaient avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura regardait les Uzumaki, puis les Uchiwa et enfin son frère, qui se tassait dans sa chaise, essayant de disparaître, face au regard de Yahiko.

Elle sourit à Naruto, qui s'excusa encore une fois de l'avoir suivit partout toute la journée.

Elle soupira, se qui fit rire Kushina et Minato. Itachi, le regard dans le vide, scrutait la fenêtre. Madara, dehors, fumait une cigarette. Fugaku et Mikoto n'était pas encore arrivé, et Sasuke somnolait dans le canapé, épuisé par un Naruto infatigable qui lui avait envoyé des sms pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Sakumo, le père de la famille Haruno sortit de la cuisine, et Sakura le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Tous rirent, avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

_ **T'as piqué MON tablier**, _finit par s'indigner la plus jeune_

Sakumo piqua un fard, alors que tous riaient encore plus. Décidément, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Akio téléphona, et tous eurent le feu vert pour se changer. Les femmes dans la chambre des parents, et les hommes dans le salon. Ce que Konan ignorait, c'est qu'ils allaient tous manger au restaurant pour fêter une promotion. Ils avaient appris entre temps pour l'incendie et espéraient changer les idées de tous le monde, avec une soirée pleine de bonne humeur.

Konan vit sa mère prendre une rue qui menait au centre de Konoha et s'étouffa.

_ **Je le savais que c'était une arnaque !**

**_ Oui... On va au restaurant pour fêter dignement la promotion de ton père et celle de Fugaku.**

**_ On les connait même pas**, _rétorqua la fille._

_ **Ton père et lui se connaissent, et ils ont organisé sa. Ils ont invité les Uzumaki pour que l'on passe une bonne soirée, alors, s'il te plait, comporte toi en adulte**, _s'impatienta la mère en se garant._

_ **Tu peux toujours courir**, _répondit la bleue en sortant et en claquant la portière avec une colère non dissimulée._

Elle partit, sous les yeux de tous, en sens inverse, et bifurqua deux rues plus loin, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, seule.

Sakumo regarda sa femme et soupira. Il aurait du aller chercher sa fille, pensa-t-il.

Sakura regarda sa sœur partir comme une furie et ricana, la classe de l'hippopotame.

Deidara, lui, se bidonnait déjà, en imaginant sa tête le lendemain.

Itachi regarda la silhouette s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient, surpris.

Yahiko parlait encore avec Minato et Kushina, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Fugaku et Mikoto souriaient tristement.

Akio tuait la silhouette du regard.

Et Madara, lui, partit en courant pour rattraper cette même silhouette.

Et ce fut à ce moment que tous éclatèrent de rire. Tout compte fait, la soirée s'annonçait bien. Deux minutes plus tard, un cri strident résonna dans le quartier, et ils virent revenir Madara avec Konan sur l'épaule, qui se débattait comme une lionne.

La plupart sourirent, d'autres rirent. Yahiko regarda enfin la jeune femme, qui venait d'être posée au sol, et tourna la tête, essayant de calmer son cœur, qui battait la chamade. Il se demanda comment une fille pouvait être aussi sublime.

Itachi s'approcha d'elle, et recula en voyant la main fine et délicate s'écraser contre la joue de son cousin, qui lui sourit en retour. Il sourit à Konan et la salua, mais elle rougit violemment, bafouilla et se sauva d'instinct près de son père, qui la serra dans ses bras.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, et la bleue et son frère s'exclamèrent. Sasori et Hidan, deux des amis à l'adolescente se tenait là, debout, s'apprêtant à sortir. Après les avoir chaleureusement salué, elle entama une courte conversation.

_ **Vous étiez en sport au terrain, vous, quand sa a brulé ?**

**_ Ouai, on est rentré au lycée, s'était la panique. Ils nous on dit que les cours sont suspendu pendant une semaine au moins**, _lui répondit Hidan._

_ **Oui, c'est de nouveau les vacances**, _rit Sasori._

_ **Vous êtes stupides**, _sourit la bleue._

_ **Nous aussi on t'aime**, _répondirent les garçons en l'embrassant chacun sur une joue_.

Itachi fusillait le garçon aux cheveux argentés du regard. Il avait en effet posé sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, et lui parlait avec des regards langoureux, auxquels elle souriait. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vint à son tour prendre possession de la demoiselle, et elle éclata presque de rire.


	6. Chapter 6

Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vint à son tour prendre possession de la demoiselle, et elle éclata presque de rire. Il aurait voulu les écorcher vifs, juste pour avoir pu poser la main sur elle. Avant de partir, ils embrassèrent les joues de la bleue et elle les serra dans ses bras. Itachi se leva et la rejoignit alors qu'elle allait presque fondre en larmes. Madara, ayant lu aussi assisté à la scène rejoignit Konan avant Itachi, posa sa main exactement comme Hidan précédemment, et il lui parla tranquillement à l'oreille, lui arrachant malgré tout un sourire.

_ **C'est mal d'être jaloux ?** _Demanda-t-il dans un souffle chaud_

_ **Oui, très**. _Répondit-elle en se retenant de sourire._

_ **Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurai souhaité. Alors... Souris. Pour moi.**

**_ C'est vrai sa !** _S'exclama la bleue en souriant bêtement_. **J'ai complètement oublié que l'on aurait du se voir.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis, en regardant son compagnon lui sourire, elle lui embrassa la joue.

_ **Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?**

**_ C'est déjà fait, princesse**. _Susurra-t-il en riant un peu_

_ **On remet sa à une prochaine fois... J'ai une semaine de vacances, pour le moment.**

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de partir rejoindre les autres, déjà installés, laissant Itachi.

A la table, les conversations allaient bon train. Un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux courts, frôlait la syncope depuis près de cinq minutes, et sa sœur, aux cheveux roses, se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Minato et Kushina regardèrent la jeune bleue avec ces amis du lycée, puis avec le jeune Uchiwa.

_ **Dis donc, Fugaku, Madara a l'air de s'être beaucoup ouvert, en une journée...** _minauda la rousse, avec un sourire mesquin._

_ **C'est vrai, sa... Ton protégé à l'air de s'être entiché de ma diablesse de fille**, _sourit Sakumo_

_ **Vous vous faites des idées**, _répondit le tuteur de Madara en se tortillant sur sa chaise._

_ **Je me souviens, qu'il y a encore une semaine, pour n'avoir qu'un bonjour, il en fallait... Et maintenant, il rayonne... **_rit Minato, en observant son ami._

_ **Moi, je pense qu'il aurait pas pu plus mal tomber**, _cracha Akio, toujours énervée._

_ **Et moi, je pense qu'il le regrettera, quand elle sera énervé et qu'elle le tuera de coups**. _Lança tranquillement Sakura_

_ **Ma sœur est un monstre...** _soupira Deidara._

_ **Vous nous rabâchez les oreilles avec cette fille, mais qu'a-t-elle de spécial ?** _Demanda froidement Yahiko, jetant un froid polaire sur la table._

_ **Toi et Lui**, _répondit la rose en pointant du doigt Itachi_, **vous en pincez déjà pour elle...**

Yahiko prit instantanément des couleurs, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, alors que Konan et Madara s'asseyait à leur place. La chaise encore vide en face de Konan fut prise par Itachi, et la bleue insulta Kami-sama de lui infliger sa. Elle se ridiculisait toujours devant eux, décidément.

Sakura regardait sa sœur, alors que celle ci faisait tout pour ne pas regarder son voisin d'en face, et évitant aussi du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de regarder Yahiko. En revanche, elle discutait beaucoup avec Madara, Minato, Fugaku, Naruto -qu'elle réprimandait plus qu'autre chose- son père, qui lui avait manqué, s'était très visible, et Deidara.

La complicité évidente du blond et sa grande sœur avait attendri tout le monde. Tout comme le soudain changement de comportement du cousin Uchiwa. Minato et Konan débattait sur la politique, et au bout de dix minutes de désaccord, Konan céda avec une phrase assassine de son cru.

**_ Après tout, vous avez raison, on en peut pas empêcher les gens d'être stupide**.

Le tout avec un regard appuyé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Madara s'étouffa, et Yahiko se décida à intervenir.

**_ La stupidité dont tu fais preuve m'impressionne. Manquer de respect aux parents de tes amis, c'est vraiment déplacé.**

**_ Je te corrige immédiatement, Yahiko-kun, tu ne fais pas parti de mes amis, et je ne manque de respect à qui que se soit. De plus, je te demanderais de garder tes répliques hautaines pour les gens qui peuvent te supporter.**

Elle le fixa une dizaine de seconde d'un regard assassin, avant de discuter tranquillement avec son père et son frère. Yahiko la regardait surpris. Il venait de se faire jeter devant un nombre de personnes conséquent. Lui, le Casanova, lui le tombeur, lui l'intelligent, venait de s'entendre dire ''_tu ne fais pas parti de mes amis'_' et il se demandait comment cela était possible.

Sasuke observait tout d'un oeil endormi. Il n'en pouvait plus et priait pour que le dessert arrive, entendant presque les pleurs de son lit, le réclamant corps et âme. Quand Yahiko se décida à remettre l'ainée des Haruno à sa place, il jubila, en se disant que tout compte fait, la soirée se terminerait plus vite, puisqu'elle allait partir en pleurant. Mais, bien au contraire, elle lui lança un regard noir, et lui lança des piques assassines. Yahiko, le tombeur de ses dames avait donc des problèmes avec cette folle ? Il ricana encore une fois, très haut, et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit sur sa chaise, sans s'en rendre compte.

Le brun se réveilla dans son lit, en sursaut. Il entendait des rires qui venait du salon. Il descendit les marches lentement, sans bruit, et observa. Konan et Sakura discutait avec Itachi et Naruto. Les deux plus vieux étaient hilares. Il sourit et se glissa près d'eux, voulant leur faire peur. Mais Sakura le vit et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui fit se retourner les deux autres, soudain inquiets. Quand ils virent Sasuke, ils se bidonnèrent comme jamais. Yahiko passa la tête dans le salon et sourit en le regardant. Sasuke fronça alors les sourcils, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, pour voir se qu'il y avait de drôle. Il étouffa un cri en se mordant la main et jura tout haut.

Des rires plus rauques, cette fois, s'élevèrent de la cuisine. Sasuke sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau, et sauta sur son frère, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et qui était rouge.

_ **Qui a fait SA ?** _Demanda-t-il, furieux, en désignant son visage décoré au feutre noir._

_ **Na...Naruto**, _réussit à articuler le plus vieux, entre deux fou rire._

_ **Teme !** _Hurla le brun en se jetant sur le blond._

Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol, et le brun, d'un mouvement un peu vif, cassa le nez de l'autre. Voyant le sang couler du nez du petit blond, Konan se leva, tira le brun en arrière, et releva l'autre.

_ **Allez, allez, stop maintenant.**

**_ Ko, laisse tomber, ils ont l'habitude.**

**_ T'as deux médecins dans la cuisine. Ils ont un flair aiguisé dès qu'il y a du sang. Crois moi, mon père va pas le lâcher, s'il voit sa.**

**_ Oui, tu n'as pas tort**, _répondit l'Uchiwa en souriant._

C'est dans ces circonstances que Naruto se trouva avec Konan agenouillé devant lui, qui était assis dans le canapé, dans une position plus qu'étrange. Konan tamponnait le nez du blond avec de l'eau froide, et Itachi lui ramenait un t-shirt propre, pendant que Sasuke se nettoyait le visage.

Celui-ci sortit de la salle bain sans feutre, mais avec la peau rouge, et les larmes aux yeux. Konan regarda le nez de Naruto, pendant que celui ci avait les yeux plongés dans son décolté. Elle s'en rendit compte et lui pinça violemment la cuisse, puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

**_ Le nez de monsieur est tout neuf.**

**_ Le visage de monsieur est tout propre**, _continua Sakura avec un clin d'oeil complice._

_ **J'aurais du me faire casser le nez**, _se lamenta Itachi._

_ **Pourquoi donc ?** _S'enquit la jeune femme en se relevant, laissant un Naruto plein d'admiration devant la poitrine qui lui avait passé sous le nez._

_ **Tu aurais été a genoux devant moi**, _répondit le brun avec un sourire pas rassurant._

La bleue éclata de rire. S'attirant des regards assez incrédule. Elle se reprit peu à peu, et répondit comme si sa coulait de source.

_ **Je ne me serais pas occupé de toi.**

Itachi bouda légèrement, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, alors que leurs parents les observaient avec de tendres regards.

_ **Y a pas à dire, nos gosses nous ressemble**... _soupira Sakumo_.

_ **Mes fils sont mes portraits crachés**, _sourit Mikoto._

_ **Ils me ressemblent plus !** _S'égosilla Fugaku_

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le comportement quasi enfantin du père des Uchiwa et se dirent au revoir. Ils rejoignirent les plus jeunes et tous s'en allèrent. Itachi restait seul, allongé dans le canapé, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Cette soirée avait été riche en rire.

Quand Sasuke s'était endormi à table, la tension qu'avait créé Yahiko et Konan s'était évaporé. Ils avaient tous avalés leur dessert en vitesse, alors qu'un mince filait de bave coulait de la bouche du jeune brun. Madara et Deidara était partit vider l'appartement de Konan, avec Akio. Il ne restait alors plus qu'aux autres à rentrer. Sakumo les avait tous emmené dans la demeure des Uchiwa, pour prendre un dernier verre. Et ils avaient discuté, rient, ne voyant pas le temps passer.

Quand Sasuke s'était réveillé, ils avaient alors tous levé l'encre. Konan, qui s'était éclipsée au garage récupérer son sac à main était rentrée dans Itachi, qui la cherchait.

Leur lèvres s'étaient accidentellement touchées. Et le brun se les touchait, avec un air songeur. Il était définitivement amoureux de la jeune femme. Mais une question subsistait. Comment, en deux jours à peine, était-il tombé à ce point amoureux, alors qu'aucune femme ne l'avait jamais intéressé ? Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, pourtant, maintenant, il savait que celui-ci existait bel et bien.

Konan s'allongea dans sa chambre. Elle retournait chez ses parents à contre coeur. Elle haïssait l'idée de vivre ici par force, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le temps qu'il n'y aurait plus de lycée, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper. En l'occurrence, elle allait faire la petite femme parfaite le temps de savoir à quelle sauce elle se ferait manger. Ses habits en sac sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle pleura un peu. Deux jours de galère, sans avoir eu le temps de voir ses amis. Sa la tuait. Elle se mit une baffe sonore, et se reprit. Elle attrapa son téléphone, posé sur sa table de nuit et composa un numéro, le connaissant par coeur.

_ **Allô ? Mon amour ? C'est Ko... Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir vu se soir... **_sa voix trembla, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiait un peu_**. Je voudrais te voir, le plus vite possible... Comment sa, ouvrir ma fenêtre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Allô ? Mon amour ? C'est Ko... Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir vu se soir... **_sa voix trembla, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiait un peu_**. Je voudrais te voir, le plus vite possible... Comment sa, ouvrir ma fenêtre ?**

Elle se leva, enfila un short par dessus sa culotte et mit un gilet par dessus son débardeur. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, et regarda au dehors. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se reculait pour fermer, Hidan lui fit signe. Elle faillit hurler de peur. Il sauta agilement, et entra dans la chambre. Il enleva sa veste, et lui fit un câlin, un baiser sur le front, et s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre tard, et Deidara les retrouva collés comme des aimants en venant réveiller sa sœur.

_ **T'as de la chance qu'il y ait personne à la maison !**

**_ Hein ? **_Marmonna une voix rauque._

_ **Konan !** _Hurla Deidara pour qu'elle se retourne et finisse de se réveiller._

Elle se tourna lentement, ouvrit un oeil, jeta un regard noir à son frère, et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Puis, doucement, elle se rendit compte qu'il était dur, battait un peu trop vite, et surtout, il bougeait. Elle se leva dans un sursaut, renversa tout se qui était sur sa table de nuit, et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Elle ouvrait grand les yeux, très surprise.

_ T**u m'avais oublié, beauté ?**

**_ Hidan ! Putain, ouai...** _elle baissa la tête, et commença à rire._

_ **J'ai super bien dormi, dis donc**, _rit le jeune homme._

_ **Moi aussi, sa m'a fait du bien.**

_ **Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il était dans ton lit ?** _Questionna Deidara, un demi sourire aux lèvres._

_ **Mmh... Hier soir, je l'ai appelé, et il m'a rejoint. On a discuté de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et puis... On a dû s'endormir comme sa.**

**_ T'as roupillé avant moi, princesse**, _se moqua Hidan._

_ **J'ai eu pas mal de stress**, _se défendit Konan._

_ **Mmh...** _sourit tendrement le jeune homme en se levant._

_ **Te moques pas !** _S'égosilla l'autre en se relevant a son tour._

_ **Merci pour toutes vos explications douteuses, les grands idiots. Le petit dej' vous attend en bas. **_Sourit le blond en partant._

Konan enleva son gilet, puis son short, ne faisant pas cas d'Hidan, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, et y entra. Elle enleva le reste de ses vêtements, et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Quand elle fut trempée, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hidan entra en caleçon. Elle étouffa un juron, et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Elle lui tournait le dos, se lavant les cheveux. Il lui caressa les hanches, et sourit narquoisement.

_ **Sa va faire quoi..., cinq ou six ans qu'on a arrêter de prendre nos douches ensemble, et pourtant, t'as pas changé d'un poil**.

Elle se tourna vivement, se cognant dans la paroi, et le gifla. Il éclata de rire, et lui sourit en se collant contre elle. Elle était écarlate. Prendre sa douche avec Hidan, maintenant, était gênant, mais le sentir nu, contre elle, c'était encore pire. Elle se décolla lentement, se retourna, en faisant attention, et finis de se laver en chantonnant, pendant que Hidan fredonnait. Elle sortit en vitesse, attrapa une serviette, et s'enroula dedans. Elle l'attacha du mieux qu'elle put et entreprit d'essorer ses -trop- longs cheveux. Hidan sortit nu et se pavana devant la jeune femme, qui lui lança sa serviette trempée à cause de ses cheveux.

Il se sécha à la va-vite, et sortit, après avoir mis un caleçon a Deidara, pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Konan s'habilla à la va vite, et le suivit. Elle entendit un demi-cri, signe que Deidara avait aimé la surprise. Elle courut dans les escaliers, se prit les pieds, et tomba. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir les marches contre son corps, mais rien, sauf un torse musclé, et deux bras forts. Elle s'autorisa à ouvrir un oeil, et voyant qu'elle ne tomberait définitivement pas, elle ouvrit l'autre, avant de se redresser et d'observer l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui lui lança un sourire colgate. Elle fulmina, mais le remercia. La seule réponse qu'elle entendit était un peu trop joyeuse et moqueuse à son goût.

_ **Y a pas que le corps, qu'est pareil, t'es toujours aussi nul quand il faut rester debout.**

Elle claqua la porte qui menait à la cuisine, et son frère lui lança un regard du genre a dire « douteuses, c'était faible comme mot » elle lui tira la langue, et se tourna quand Hidan réapparut, toujours en caleçon. Il passa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, l'embrassa dans le cou, et prit une tartine. Il mangea tranquillement, en taquinant un peu Konan, qui lui écrasa le pied pour toute réponse.

Il était midi, et Itachi avait finit sa journée de cours. Il se décida à aller voir les deux jeunes qui étaient restés cloitrer dedans, s'imaginant déjà la scène. Ils devaient mourir d'ennui, sur le canapé, a faire du zapping. Il sourit et sonna. Un mec, le même que la veille, au restaurant, lui ouvrit en caleçon. Il entendit Konan vociférer des insultes. Il sourit poliment, quoiqu'un peu crispé, et entra dans la demeure. Konan sortit avec un tablier violet de la cuisine, et une carotte frôla Itachi.

Celle-ci avait été lancée pour taper dans la tête d'Hidan qui ouvrait la porte dans une tenue pas vraiment approprié. En plus, il était de corvée d'épluchage, mais trouvait tout le temps une bonne excuse pour s'en aller. Konan regarda Itachi avec un air de poisson rouge, et Hidan s'approcha d'elle, à pas de loup, profitant de son intérêt soudain pour le jeune homme. Il l'embrassa en vitesse et partit en courant. La bleue hurla, et lança le couteau qu'elle avait à la main. Hidan se baissa juste a temps pour le voir se ficher dans le mur. Il déglutit et repartit en vitesse. 

Deidara descendit, récupéra le couteau, et soupira.

_ **Grande sœur, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette maison, mais s'il te plait, ne plante pas tout les couteau de la cuisine dans les murs.**

**_ C'est la faute à Hidan**, _répondit-elle en boudant_

_ **Ho ! Itachi-san ! Je t'avais pas vu, désolé. Sa va ?**

**_ Oui, merci Deidara. S'il te plait, pas de ''-san''.**

**_ Il reste manger avec nous**, _dit Konan sans se retourner._

_ **J'ai dit non**, _répondit le brun._

_ **Et je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le choix**, _enchaina la bleue en se tournant._

_ **Et sinon, tu vas me faire quoi ?**

**_ Tu vois le mur, la ? Je te fais la même chose, à la même hauteur**, _sourit-elle._

Itachi observa le mur, et soupira. Un trou, en plein milieu. Deidara lui expliqua rapidement qu'il servait juste pour accrocher la télévision, de l'autre côté. Mais que Konan ayant cassé ladite télévision, il y avait toujours un trou, vide.

Elle afficha un petit sourire innocent et inspira. Elle alla dans les escaliers, et se mit à hurler. Hidan, surpris par autant de bruit, dévala les marches, et se trouva en face de la bleue, qui lui colla un poing dans l'estomac et dire « le repas est prêt » et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Itachi put noter que le jeune homme c'était habillé avec des vêtements à Deidara. Il avait un pantalon noir, ultra-moulant et un t-shirt noir, lui aussi, et moulant.

Il devait l'admettre, Hidan était parfait. Un corps magnifiquement sculpté, sans un gramme de graisse, de l'audace à revendre, de l'humour, de la gentillesse. Il était l'opposé d'Itachi. Il soupira de désespoir, il ne voulait pas manger avec le couple. Mais il comprit en le voyant rouge, se tenant le ventre, et l'air satisfait qu'affichait Konan, que la jeune femme venait de se venger.

_ **Excuses-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, tout à l'heure**, _Itachi lui tendit la main_.

_ **Hm... C'est pas grave, j'étais pas présentable de toute façon**. _Il lui serra la main_

_ **Tu l'es pas plus maintenant**, _répondit une voix moqueuse,très féminine_

_ **Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa**. _Enchaina le brun._

_ **Hidan. Tu étais au restaurant, hier soir ?**

**_ Oui. Vous y étiez seuls ?**

**_ Oui, on attendait un coup de fil, pour aller dans un bar.**

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, Hidan, voulant protéger la jeune femme, et Itachi, par orgueil.

Mais la guerre se termina bien vite, puisque ils se retrouvèrent avec assiettes et couverts dans les bras. Ils mirent la table, en silence, pendant que la jeune femme et son frère apportait les plats.

_ **Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien**, _constata Hidan en sentant les plats._

_ **C'est toujours ton plus gros défaut**

**_ Je cuisine bien !**

**_ Oui oui, mais tu fais des compliments avant même d'être sûr.**

**_ J'en suis sûr**, _susurra-t-il en se collant contre elle._

Elle soupira, et tira une chaise, avant de le pousser dessus. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et son frère et Itachi se mirent face à face. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Konan, en grande courageuse, partit à la rencontre de l'intrus avec son couteau.

Ils virent tous rentré dans la salle à manger la mère des Haruno, le couteau d'une main, et Konan, tirée par une joue, de l'autre.

Deidara se leva, et prit de une assiette et des couverts, et ils mangèrent tous dans le calme. A la fin du repas, Akio prit la parole.

_** Konan ?**

**_ Hm ?** _Sa fille l'interrogea du regard._

_ **Merci, s'était délicieux.**

**_ De rien.**

**_ Je voulais savoir, comme sa se fait que Itachi et Hidan soit ici ?**

**_ Bah euh...** _elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en repensant à la douche de son ami, le matin même_

_ **Hidan est passé pour nous voir, pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Et puis, Itachi aussi, je suppose. Et ils sont restés manger. **_Répondit Deidara en regardant sa sœur, pivoine._

_ **Hidan, pourquoi tu portes les vêtements de mon fils ?**

**_ En cuisinant avec Konan, je me suis renversé de la sauce dessus. Dei ma alors prêté ses vêtements, tout simplement.**

**_ D'accord, je suppose que vous ne me cachez rien**, _sourit Akio en se levant_. **Je vous laisse faire le reste, je suis désolée, mais sinon, je serais en retard au travail.**

**_ Pas de souci, maman**, _sourit Konan, heureuse de la voir partir._

Elle prit tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et partit dans la cuisine en sautillant. Hidan et Itachi en profitèrent pour s'entre tuer du regard.

_ **Pourquoi tu es venu ?** _Lâcha finalement celui aux cheveux argent._

_ **Tu te baladais en caleçon, j'ai beaucoup plus de raison de me poser des questions.**

**_ J'ai dormi ici**, _répondit Hidan avec un sourire._

_ **Content pour toi**, _sourit le brun, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait._

_ **Et tu sais quoi, Itachi ? Je les ai trouvé tout habillé, qui pionçait comme deux grosses marmottes, après avoir rigolé comme des phoques une bonne partie de la nuit.**

_ **Non mais attends ! Tu savais ? Et tu nous a demandé des explications se matin ?** _S'étrangla Hidan_

_ **Ouai, parce que vous m'avez dérangé, et que je voulais vous mettre mal à l'aise.**

**_ T'as surtout réussi à se qu'il vienne prendre sa douche avec moi**, _se plaignit Konan, les faisant sursauter._

_ **Écoute pas aux portes,** _la rembarra Deidara_

_ **Alors, parlez moins fort. Itachi ? Tu viens m'aider ?**

**_ Oui, bien sûr**, _répondit-il en se levant_

Hidan l'assassina d'un regard, et soupira.

_ **Dei, sois franc, j'ai une chance avec ta sœur ?**

**_ Je pense pas... Itachi non plus, d'ailleurs.**

**_ Pourquoi tu dis sa ?**

**_ Regarde, tu devrais comprendre.**

Il lui tendit une feuille. Un poème, écrit de la main de Konan, qu'il avait trouvé chez elle.

Un poème d'amour, s'adressant à un homme... roux. Il soupira et la rendit au blond.

_ **Je vais profiter de cette semaine pour la conquérir !**

**_ Moins fort, idiot ! Si elle t'entend, c'est Game Over.**

**_ Yep, t'as raison. Merci, mini-boy,** _rit le jeune homme_

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et ils parlèrent de la nuit que le jeune homme avait passé avec Konan.

_ **Dis moi, Hidan, pourquoi vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?**

**_ On s'est endormi, rien de plus**, _soupira le plus vieux, agacé._

_ **Vous avez vraiment pris votre douche ensemble ?**

**_ Qu... T'occupes, gamin**, _rougit l'autre en reculant sa chaise._

_ **C'est intéressant, hein ?** _Intervint une voix féminine et moqueuse._

_ **Oui, je suis d'accord. Le blond est très curieux. J'avais déjà pu noter ça avec Naruto**, _répondit une douce voix, un peu rauque._

Konan et Itachi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'une en train de s'essuyer les mains, et l'autre, les mains dans les poches. Konan avait les joues encore un peu rouge, et Itachi souriait.

Elle posa la serviette qu'elle tenait, et récupéra le papier que son frère lui avait dérobé. Elle soupira, puis, se dirigea lentement vers la chaine stéréo qui était cachée dans le salon. Elle l'alluma, et pris un cd, qu'elle mit. Une musique douce et entraînante se propagea dans la pièce, et la chanteuse se mit à chanter les mots du poème. Konan les regarda tous, et éclata de rire face à leur tête déconfite.


	8. Chapter 8

Konan les regarda tous, et éclata de rire face à leur tête déconfite.

_ **Ne tirez jamais de conclusion trop hâtive, les nains. J'ai juste recopié des paroles de chansons.**

**_ C'est de qui ?**

**_ Oh... euh... D'un groupe, je me souviens plus.**

Deidara la regarda, elle faisait mine de réfléchir. Il savait très bien qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un comme elle d'oublier ce genre de chose. Elle vivait pour la musique et la littérature. Oublier un nom, une date, une mélodie, ce n'était pas sa sœur.

Il lui lança un sourire amusé, et elle le fusilla du regard. Il connaissait sa sœur, c'était elle qui l'avait enregistré. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et éclatèrent de rire. Hidan s'incrusta, et Itachi finit par lui aussi rire un peu.

_ **Au fait, Konan, tu penses qu'ils vont faire quoi de nous ?** _Demanda Hidan un moment après._

_ **J'en sais rien. Je pense pas qu'on retourne au lycée lundi. Vas savoir...**

**_ J'espère qu'on va pas nous envoyer où il y a Saku... **_pensa tout haut Deidara_

_ **Je pense que c'est l'option la plus plausible...** _murmura Itachi, pour lui même._

_ **La poisse,** _grogna Konan en fronçant les sourcils._

Hidan lui sourit et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda froidement, et il éclata de rire.

_ **Allez, princesse, il y aura toujours tout nos cours... On sera pas plus mal.**

**_ Je vais devoir laissé mon appart'**, _se plaignit la bleue._

_ **Et au collège de Saku, il y a pas l'option art...** _soupira le blond._

_ **Si, mais il faut venir jusqu'au lycée, et suivre le cours avec les lycéens.** _Répondit calmement Itachi._

Konan le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne donnait que des informations utiles, et ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire. Une vraie tombe. Elle étouffa un fou rire, se qui attira l'attention des garçons. Elle regarda Itachi avec des yeux plein de larme et lui demanda, avec tout le sérieux qui lui restait.

_ **Fais moi peur.**

Il la regardait depuis quelques secondes qui se tordait de rire, puis, enfin, ouvrit la bouche.

_ **Nagato va toquer. Il a passé le portail.**

Elle se figea, gloussa, et reprit dans son fou rire, tombant de sa chaise, et se roulant presque par terre. Il voulait lui faire peur, la surprendre, mais pas jouer au comique. Hidan, lui, s'agenouilla vers elle, et tendit l'oreille. Quand il comprit se que la jeune femme tentait d'expliquer, il fixa l'Uchiwa et ricana, pour finir par rire comme son amie.

Deidara essayait de comprendre se que l'Uchiwa pouvait avoir de comique, et cherchait le sens de la requête de sa sœur. Soudain, il piqua à son tour un fou rire, et regarda l'Uchiwa.

_ **Tu es un vampire, mec.** _Finit-il par dire, les larmes aux yeux._

Les deux autres se roulaient par terre, se tenant les côtes. En effet, le jeune homme était très pâle, silencieux et très beau. Le parfait vampire des romans a l'eau de rose. Konan se releva en pleurant et se pendit au cou du brun, et lui embrassa la joue longuement, se qui fit rougir le jeune homme, pas habitué a tant d'effusions. Elle lui promit de ne pas recommencer à ce moquer, et prit un air très sérieux.

_ **Les gars, il faut qu'on parle !** _Lança-t-elle sérieusement_

Hidan et Deidara se levèrent d'un bond en hurlant presque, et se précipitèrent pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, pendant que Konan expliquait à Itachi le rituel qu'ils avaient.

_ **Sasori va pas tarder, puisque Hidan tapait sa poche. Il a téléphoné pour savoir où on était. Puisqu'il a pas répondu, on est ici. Et là, sa va être un tournoi. Tu peux y jouer, tout les coups sont permis. Tous sans exception.**

**_ Un tournois de... ?**

**_ Sport !** _Hurla une voix masculine en entrant en trombe dans le salon_

L'inconnu avait des cheveux rebelles rouges, un regard perçant de la même couleur, et un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Itachi l'avait déjà vu, mais il fut frappé par un détail, et pas des moindre. Tout l'entourage de la jeune femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup se trouvait être de beaux jeunes hommes très tactiles, farceurs, et plein d'entrain.

Sasori roula une pelle majestueuse à Konan, qui ne bougea pas, trop surprise, puis il frappa méchamment le postérieur d'Hidan en criant presque.

_ **Hum... Que t'es sexy, comme sa ! Je te croquerai presque, Hidy !**

**_ Ta gueule**, _grogna l'autre en regardant Konan, toujours immobile._

_ **Ma princesse, je t'ai pas cassé, au moins ?**

**_ Non, c'est bon**, _murmura la bleue en souriant faiblement._

Elle partit à l'étage sans bruit, et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain où elle pleura tout son soul. Elle ne savait plus rien. Tout ses sentiments, sûrs et rassurant se volatilisait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacances. Les States lui manquaient beaucoup, et elle était déprimée.

Que les garçons jouent avec ses sentiments la rendaient dingues. Elle était contre la porte, à sangloter, la tête entre les jambes. La pression venait de redescendre, la vie reprenait son cours. Tout redevenait normal. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si désemparée ?

Elle se reprit un peu après, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis, en bu quelques gorgées. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et soupira, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Il fallait qu'elle attende avant de redescendre. Hidan toqua a la porte.

_ **Princesse ! Ils sont en train de gagner. Sans toi, je suis trop nul !** _Pleurnicha-t-il contre la porte._

_ **J'arrive...** _Grogna la concernée d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe._

_ T**'as une voix de merde**, _rit-il en restant là._

_ **Va t-en Hidan, s'il te plait.** _Soupira la bleue._

_ J**e m'en voudrais de laisser une femme sublime pleurer.**

**_ Je ne pleure pas, idiot ! Je toussais. J'ai un chat dans la gorge. Je suis en train de boire !**

**_ Et donc, tu t'enfermes ? Tu t'es pas amélioré en mensonges, chérie.**

**_ Casse toi !** _Hurla-t-elle en laissant de nouveau des larmes couler le long de ses joues._

Il ouvrit la porte avec son couteau suisse, et entra. Il referma la porte a clé, et fixa la jeune femme, roulée en boule contre la baignoire, qui pleurait comme une enfant. Elle leva vers lui un regard mouillé et haineux, et il lui sourit. Il s'assit près d'elle, et parla seul, pour la calmer.

_ **Elle est bien cette salle de bain ! Mais je préfère la tienne, plus colorée... C'est celle de Sakura, non ?**

N'ayant pas de réponses, il regarda son amie, toujours en larmes. Il la pris pas les épaules, et lui mis sa tête sur ces cuisses. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle finit par se calmer, et essuya ses joues.

_ **T'aimes pas le changement, hein, mamie !**

Elle éclata de rire et acquiesça. Elle détestait le changement brusque. Et tout changeait trop vite, pour elle. Elle se décida a parler, elle se racla un peu la gorge et reprit a voix basse :

_ **Hidy, depuis quand on est plus des gosses ?**

**_ Depuis longtemps**, _répondit-il en chuchotant, lui caressant toujours les cheveux._

_ **Depuis quand vous êtes plus des sales gamins ? Depuis quand vous êtes des gars... aussi... sexy ? **_Demanda-t-elle les joues rosies malgré elle._

_ **Depuis quand t'es plus une gamine capricieuse ? Et depuis quand t'es aussi femme ?** _Répliqua-t-il amusé._

_ **T'as tords Je suis toujours la gamine qu'il faut consoler, la preuve...** _murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée._

_ **Recommence pas à pleurer**, **hein**_, sourit-il._

_ **Je suis une madeleine, une mamie, une princesse... Mais j'ai besoin qu'on me sauve ! Je veux m'enfuir, partir loin, loin de tout, disparaître... Je suis désespérante**, _finit-elle par souffler._

_ **Mais non, on éprouve tous sa, un jour... je crois que... C'est quand nos sentiments changent... et qu'on a l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.**

**_ J'ai jamais rien contrôler, je devrais pas être si... bouleversée.**

**_ Je crois que c'est lié a ce matin**, _souffla Hidan en fermant les yeux._

_ **De quoi tu parles ?**

**_ Je t'ai mise à rude épreuve, je suis désolé...**

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et le fixa, ses yeux verts restèrent accrochés dans ceux, mauves, du jeune homme. Deidara avait ouvert la porte et observait la scène. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, et il en profitait. Il vit Hidan s'approcher du visage de Konan, puis poser ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme, qui était légèrement rouge. Sasori entra dans la pièce, poussant Deidara hors de vue, et hurla comme une adolescente face à son idole. Il regarda les deux jeunes, les mains près de son visage et lança un sonore :

_ **Que c'est beau, l'amour !**

**_ Ta gueule**, _répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix, en se levant._

_ **Ma princesse, je suis désolée de t'avoir transformé en zombi**, _soupira le rouge, de manière théâtrale._

_ **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? **_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_ **T'as les yeux rouges, des cernes, et t'es tout bonnement affreuse**, _l'éclaira l'autre._

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule, un peu violent, le fit ricaner, mais taire. Ils descendirent tous, et reprirent leur jeu. Itachi ne voulait pas y participer, au début, mais fut entrainé malgré lui dans la partie de tennis. Après avoir cassé un vase, Konan s'arrêta pour boire de l'eau, laissant Hidan et Itachi jouer.

Elle buvait dans la cuisine, et aperçut sa sœur qui rentrait tranquillement avec un blond et un brun. Elle leur fit signe et passa le portail. Elle entra et trouva un verre de lait devant elle, suspendu dans la vide par une main aux ongles bleu nuit. Elle remercia sa sœur, le but d'une traite, et prit le paquet de biscuits que l'aîné lui tendait. Elles se sourirent chaleureusement avant de se mettre a chantonner. Elles entrèrent dans le salon avec un grand sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt en regardant se qui se déroulait sous les yeux ahuris de Deidara et Sasori.

Hidan ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il ne laisserait pas le brun toucher a SA belle. Il était amoureux depuis le collège, ou l'école primaire, il ne savait plus trop. Tout se qu'il savait, c'est que depuis plusieurs années, seul son sourire contait. Et le brun n'était qu'un problème de plus pour elle. Il fallait qu'il le raie de la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Surtout qu'il s'était aperçu que se même brun aimait lui aussi cette femme, et qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Hidan avait voulu lui faire des déclarations enflammées plus d'une fois, mais elle était d'un naturel moqueur, et il avait tout simplement peur qu'elle l'envoie sur les roses.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyé des signaux contradictoires. Elle était très proche de lui, mais Sasori aussi, et puis, il n'était pas le seul a l'embrasser, loin de la. En revanche, il savait qu'il était le seul a dormir dans son lit, a la consoler, et a qui elle confiait ses petits tracas, comme ses gros soucis. Il savait qu'il entretenait une relation particulière.

Itachi se défendait bien à la boxe, et sa manette était maniée avec beaucoup de tact. Mais Hidan ne lui laissait pas gagné un pouce de terrain. Et il ne faisait pas d'effort de concentration. Il vit l'homme sortir de ses songes, grogner, et le battre en moins d'une minute. Le brun secoua la tête, et sortit sans réfléchir un mot qui déclencha la scène qui se déroula sous les yeux horrifié de deux jeunes femmes.

_ **Enfoiré**, _murmura le brun, entre ses dents._

Hidan se tourna brusquement et le saisit par le col. La tension était palpable. Konan entra dans le salon, et Deidara la regarda. Il vit son sourire se faner, et son visage se crisper. Elle inspira, et se jeta dans la mêlée, comme une grande guerrière, consciente qu'elle allait se bouffer une droite monumentale, et puissante, de la part de son ami. Elle se mit derrière lui, lui prit fermement le bras qui s'apprêtait a frapper, et le tira en arrière. Il lâcha immédiatement le brun, préférant frapper celui qui se mêlait de se conflit. Il gifla violemment la bleue, qui s'écrasa au sol, en lâchant une petite plainte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la trace de la main sur la joue. Hidan la regarda longuement sans comprendre, jusqu'à se qu'un cri strident le ramène à la réalité.

_ **Konan ! Mon dieu ! Sa va ?** _Hurla la jeune rose, en larmes._

_ **Oui oui, sa va... Saku, pleure pas, c'est rien...** _répondit la concernée avec un doux sourire_

_ **Hidan !** _S'horrifia à son tour le garçon aux cheveux rouges, avant de s'agenouiller près de la jeune femme._

_ **Hidan, je crois qu'il faut que tu rentres et que tu te reposes**, _intervint une voix douce et ferme, appartenant a un blond qui fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement._

_ **C'est de ma faute**, _s'excusa Itachi, en tendant la main a Konan, pour qu'elle se relève._


End file.
